


Kiss cam

by kanebii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Overwatch RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, cute nerds, my first writing of the year of Rooster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanebii/pseuds/kanebii
Summary: It was a mistake to not turn the chat off when they were the only ones in their training room in Korea. In which Surefour gave the best fanservice on Mendo's stream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Lane "Surefour" Roberts, Lucas "Mendokusaii" Håkansson.
> 
> Rating: T for kissing. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this fanfic and its plot. The characters are not mine.
> 
> Note: Do not take this fanfic seriously. Repeat this ten times in your head then scroll down to read if you want some SureMendo love.
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed as usual.

.

 

It was a mistake to not turn the chat off when they were the only ones in their training room in Korea.

 

Mendo was bored out of his mind that day. There was nothing to do and the team had already finished their training sessions for the day. Gods, Adam along with Ryb already went out to explore Seoul night districts and hadn't been back. Tviq just dropped by and dragged Roolf to god-know-where. Surefour was the only left but he was busy snoring on the couch.

 

The weather in Seoul wasn't treating them well. It was either very cloudy or raining with light snow. Today is one of those foggy days. Mendo didn't mind the cold weather, he was born in a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe after all. He just didn't like it when the weather was being pessimistic and discouraged him from finding out Seoul's beauty in winter time.

 

Susie, the Korean interviewer whom he met in OGN Apex season one, had told the team that Seoul's winter might look a bit gloomy. Nevertheless, she said, Lunar New Year was coming soon and there would be a big party thrown for the invited teams of this tournament so at least they could have something to looking forward to. Until then, which is two more days, Mendo would have to find something to do and keep himself entertained.

 

It was only ten in the evening, he had some time to kill. Turning on Twitch and started to stream seemed like the most logical thing to do.

 

.

 

Korea solo queue was fun.

 

The players in this server were nice to him. He made some friends here and they were excited to teach him about Korean cultures despite the language barrier. The chat got a bit wild when a guy tried to get him to say _'saranghaeyo'_ , which means 'I love you' in Korea, and Mendo nailed it with a bit of his charm. By charm, he meant saying _'saranghaeyo'_ with his hands making a heart shape and a wink. Kreygasm, kappa, pachigasm and a bunch of hearts emoticons bombarded his chat as well as loads of comments. Other than that, his streaming session went quite well. He had a few more subscribers, some donations and he won three out of four matches he played.

 

Just when he was about to wrap up his fifth match with a Play of the game quadruple kills on McCree, he noticed Surefour was up. The older boy must have woken up some times ago because he was drinking a can of Redbull and watching Mendo plays.

 

'Where are the others?'

 

Surefour asked and casually took the seat next to Mendo. The webcam caught him and the chat immediately went _'Surefour'_ , _'Suredaddy'_ and such. That was how much his viewers loved Surefour.

 

'They went out while you were sleeping. Wanna queue up?' Mendo offered.

 

'Nah, enough Overwatch for me today,' the older boy shrugged.

 

Mendo took the can from Surefour and drank it. He soon found a new match on Dorado while Surefour sat next to him and entertained himself by reading his Twitch chat on the second monitor. A few minutes later, the Canadian suddenly became a host of a Q&A show on Mendo's stream, to which the younger boy found hilarious watching.

 

'Where's Gods? Oh he is out with Adam and Ryb. Is it cold now in Korea? Yes, it is cold right now. I would show you guys the weather outside but I assume you guys would want to see Mendo's face so I'm not gonna do that.'

 

Mendo missed his headshot on the enemy Soldier twice because of too much laughing when Surefour tried to say the _'saranghaeyo'_ line due to requests from chat.

 

'Wrong? How did I say it wrong chat? Isn't it _'sa-rang-hee-o'_??'

 

It was about that time that Mendo's team pushed the payload past the second check point in Dorado while having around four minutes left on the clock. The Swedish turned to corrected the older boy when he waited for match to start.

 

'No, you did say it wrong. It's _'sa-rang-he-yo'_. When you say it you do it like this.'

 

And then he proceed to do exactly what he did when the chat requested him saying that phrase. He made a heart with his fingers and winked at Surefour. The older boy's mouth formed a silent 'o' and retorted.

 

'Hey, I can do that too.'

 

It was ridiculous watching Surefour mimicking Mendo. His voice was forced into a falsetto and his hands made something looked like a butt. The Swedish's Tracer died at this point due to his excessive laughter.

 

'God, you sucked at this.'

 

'Well, your chat said you are kawaii and I am kakkoii. So at least I'm cooler than you, you are cute.'

 

Surefour pointed at the screen. True to his words, there were comments popping up saying _'Kakkoii Sure-senpai'_ , _'Kawaii Mendo'_. He ignored the comments saying _'gay confirmed'_ , _'they just confessed to each other in Korean'_  and _'kappa pride'_.

 

Nice try chat.

 

'With that voice? Really guys?? I felt betrayed.'

 

Still sniggering, Mendo turned his attention to his match and helped his team pushed the payload to the final destination. It was easy enough since his team was carrying him by killing the entire enemy team. All he did was kill a Tracer trying to contest the payload and they easily got three points with nearly three minutes left.

 

'Have you kissed Mendo, Sure-senpai? Yeah, we kissed a lot. Mendo loves it.'

 

Oh boy. The younger of mentally facepalmed. As expected, his chat exploded with the _'kappa pride'_ and emote spam again.

 

'No you didn't, we kissed like twice this week. That's not a lot. And you rape kiss me on my stream last time remember?'

 

Mendo pouted and feigned a hurt look. The Twitch chat was still spamming with emotes. Rainbow kappa, he didn't even have to look at his chat to know that.

 

'Hey, you told me to do it again. I got practiced.'

 

Surefour looked at him and then at his monitor, trying to come up with something but it came out lame. A donation suddenly popped up just when Mendo was about to scold him. The robotic voice of the chat bot read the message that came with it.

 

_'Here is my money. Don't bully Mendo daddy, kiss him xoxo.'_

 

'Thanks, I appreciate your support ma-wait what? You donated two hundreds for him to kiss me?'

 

Saying he was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Some of the donators were insane and crazily rich. All of a sudden, Surefour's face was too close to his own. Needless to say, Mendo knew what was going to come.

 

'Wait, not agaaaain!'

 

It was just like that Surefour x Mendo bromance moment all over again.

 

'Why not? Someone donated two hundreds for me to kiss you dude. Give them what they want.'

 

Surefour was clearly enjoying this. He had the evil grin on his face as he touched Mendo's face.

 

'Aaahh!!!'

 

'Stop screaming or they will think I'm raping you.'

 

If anyone happened to look into the room right now, they would find two young adults wrestling. Surefour trying to get closer to Mendo's face and Mendo fumbling to push the older boy's face away.

 

'You are trying to rape meeee!', he squealed.

 

'No, I'm not. I'll make you enjoy this. Close your eyes.'

 

'No.'

 

He definitely didn't trust Surefour. The older boy was scheming something for sure.

 

'Come on dude.'

 

'No.'

 

'Dude, two seconds.That's it I swear.'

 

The Canadian put on his best serious look and tried to convince the other boy. He failed, obviously, but his insistence was what mattered.

 

'Fine.'

 

It wasn't a total failure, apparently because Mendo finally gave in. The good thing was, his webcam was on top of the monitor so from that angle his stream wouldn't see much since Surefour was blocking most of the view.

 

'You ready?'

 

'Yeah. I think. Wait, I-'

 

He could feel Surefour's breath on his face, tickling his skin. His hand was warm on his cheeks, caressing. Mendo regretted giving in on a whim. Just when he was about to open his mouth and come up with something, soft lips pressed against his, moving with gentleness as if coax a kitten out to play. Surefour's hand was warm, a bit too warm and for a split second the younger boy's brain experienced a short circuit.

 

He was being kissed by lips tasted like Redbull and lemon candy.

 

It was a nice kiss...

 

… what was he thinking?!

 

Much to his surprise, Surefour pulled away first. Still in a daze, Mendo looked at the older boy questioningly.

 

'Two seconds, remember? Okay chat, there you have it. Put it on reddit guys, it's Surefour slash Mendo, not the other way around.'

 

Surefour winked to the webcam and sat down on the seat right next to Mendo. The Swedish was baffled. Usually, he always had something to say and reacted quickly even to the most unexpected situation. That, however, was one of the few moment that his brain refused to work properly and switched to the awkward social penguin mode. His mouth opened then closed like a fish gaping and what he came up with was a weak 'you're unbelievable'. Mendo was afraid to look at his chat right now because even his phone was constantly beeping with notifications from Twitter.

 

'And I know you love me, dude,' Surefour smirked.

 

Mendo sniggered and gave himself a much needed facepalm. He was torn between punching the guy and daring him to do it again. The Canadian was just fucking crazy, maybe that was why they got along so well.

 

In the end, he ended the stream a bit earlier than his usual streaming session, just because there were too many donations coming in, congratulating him and Surefour on coming out and the donation sound distracted him from playing properly.

 

No, it was definitely not because he kept thinking about that stupid kiss. Not at all.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, two fanfics in less than a week, I surprise myself sometimes <3


End file.
